Receptacle brackets are commonly used in bathrooms for toothbrush mugs, soap dishes etc., to rest thereon. One particular style of receptacle bracket is shown in FIG. 5. Such a receptacle bracket substantially comprises a dovetailed tenon 68, a base 66, a body 64, a decorative ring 62 and a decorative cap 60. The dovetailed tenon 68 is secured to a wall (not shown) by a screw 70 and then a second screw 72 extends respectively through the base 66, the body 64 and the decorative ring 62 to threadedly engage with a boss 61 projecting from the decorative cap 60. The base further defines a dovetail mortise [not numbered] to attachably engage the assembly to the wall via the dovetail tenon 68. A screw 69 extends transversely through a hole in a side of the base 66 to fix further the body 64 thereto.
However, it is found that such a bracket loosens after a period of use and does not provide a secure attachment to the wall whereby articles supported on the bracket may fall to the floor causing inconvenience and possibly breakage.
Thus, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a receptacle bracket for a bathroom which provides sturdy and effective retention over a long period of time.